The present invention relates to the preparation of novel intermediates and particular oxazolines which are known to have arthropodicidal activity. Although WO 96/11190, EP 594179-A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,905 disclose methodologies for oxazoline preparation, the present invention provides a potential commercial preparation of these particular oxazolines which has been limited because previous preparations were too expensive or complicated. There is a continuing need to discover new processes for the preparation of oxazolines where the preparation offers distinct advantages that add to their desirability. The processes of the present invention provide novel and direct routes typically using well-known and commercially available starting materials.